Clé de neuf
by Dumakey
Summary: Un matin, Usopp se réveille et sent que cette journée peut être la pire depuis des siècles de réincarnation. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, il est prêt à ajouter qu'il a le nez pour ça. (Tout à Lisen-chan)


_Tout à Lisen-chan. Tu es une créature-rose somptueuse._

* * *

Un matin, Usopp se réveille et sent que cette journée peut être la pire depuis des siècles de réincarnation. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, il est prêt à ajouter qu'il a_ le nez pour ça_.

L'intuition commence à se confirmer quand il se rend compte que Chopper a glissé de son hamac et que la chose chaude qu'il sent contre son front est son postérieur. Chopper dort nu. Pour atteindre les quatre-vingt-deux pour-cent de confirmation, Usopp doit attendre le petit déjeuner, son café et d'y goûter pour comprendre que ce n'est pas du sucre liquide qu'il a versé dedans mais l'huile de soin pour lames de Zoro. L'intuition atteint cent-pour-cent de confirmation quand Zoro se rend compte qu'il a remplacé son flacon (désormais vide) d'huile de soin par du sucre liquide, et que l'escrimeur le poursuit partout sur le navire.

* * *

\- Oï.

Usopp sursaute et fixe Luffy d'une drôle de façon. Le jeune capitaine se suspend à un morceau de charpente et s'en amuse.

\- Zoro te cherche, fait-il en se balançant au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Je sais qu'il me cherche, grince le canonnier entre ses dents serrées. Fais pas de bruit. Descends de là, en fait. Tu vas tomber.

Luffy rigole.

\- T'es drôle, Usopp, glousse-t-il, en appuyant ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, comme lui a conseillé son membre d'équipage.

Sauf que plus rien ne le retient, à part sa jambe crochetée sur la poutre de la voile, et il glisse. Les yeux d'Usopp s'écarquillent d'horreur et il essaie de le rattraper, mais il bascule à son tour dans le vide et suit Luffy dans la mer.

* * *

L'intuition. L'intuition. _L'intuition !_

C'est Zoro qui les repêche. Ce qui le met sûrement davantage en rogne parce qu'il a dû les prendre à l'océan – lui et Luffy – seul.

Usopp recule jusqu'à ce que le bastingage s'enfonce dans son dos. À un angle de son panorama visuel, il comprend que le nœud de vêtements et de peau mouillé sur le sol est Luffy. Groggy et toussant. Il ne cherche pas en savoir plus sur son capitaine, ses yeux restent verrouillés sur Zoro. L'épéiste est à moins d'un mètre devant lui, vautré sur ses jambes fléchies. Il souffle fort.

Usopp se donne à peine trois secondes pour le quitter des yeux et évaluer ses points de repli. Quand il ramène ses prunelles sur lui, il pense les perdre. Zoro est un amas de fureur ardente. Une tension harponne tout son corps, bande la peau sur ses muscles saillants, sculpte les vaisseaux de son cou et rend ce dernier davantage épais. Il n'y a plus la teinte brune de son iris, juste une fente sombre qu'épargne sa paupière serrée. Son autre œil : celui blessé, sa peau tranchée par une cicatrice, pense Usopp, ne fait que renforcer son côté démoniaque-sorti-de-l'enfer-pour-tous-vous-faire-frire. Il semble redoutable même s'il est trempé et qu'il ne porte plus qu'un caleçon qui lui moule les cuisses jusqu'aux genoux. Son pantalon d'entraînement a été déchiré dans le sauvetage, ce qui doit ne faire qu'attiser sa colère encore.

Usopp s'étrangle. Parce qu'un drôle de sentiment de désir télescope la peur que lui inspire le second du capitaine. Alors il flippe davantage de trouver Zoro attirant que lorsque ce dernier s'avance vers lui.

* * *

\- Quoi ?

Le museau de Chopper se fronce et il recule le sabot avec lequel il est train de lui appliquer de la pommade sur le visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec Zoro.

La voix du petit rêne est désapprobatrice. Le faciès d'Usopp se fend sous la surprise.

\- Hein ? geint-il. C'est pas moi ! C'est cette brute qui s'est ruée sur moi !

Il se tait soudainement et guette les frémissements du silence. _Nope ! Rien ! Personne !_ Il souffle de soulagement.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours chahuter avec lui, chantonne Chopper tout de même.

Usopp se renfrogne. Puis son humeur s'adoucit parce que sa langue le chatouille.

\- Tu sais, je me souviens d'une fois, commence-t-il et il savoure quand le petit médecin cesse de dodeliner de la tête en chantant et qu'il le regarde, où j'ai sauvé la vie de Zoro. C'était quand j'étais encore roi des mers et que tu n'avais pas rejoins l'équipage. Il y avait juste Luffy, Zoro et Nami. Ils avaient entendu parler de moi et ils me voulaient à bord de leur navire. J'avais plein de sujets et je ne pouvais pas les abandonner comme ça, alors j'ai expliqué à Luffy que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Mais, le temps que je me prononce quant à son offre, une semaine s'était écoulée et tout le monde avait sympathisé avec tout le monde. Un jeune garçon, en particulier, au cheveux verts, me suivait partout. (Chopper venait juste de tomber par terre, ses yeux pétillants.) Quand, j'ai annoncé à Luffy que je ne le suivrais pas, il est reparti très attristé mais rien de comparable avec l'état de ce jeune garçon. Il était tellement bouleversé que je ne les suive pas qu'il s'est laissé dépérir. Il allait succomber quand Luffy est revenu m'implorer. Je n'ai alors put qu'accepter, laissant mon royaume et mes sujets entre les mains de ma douce. J'ai rejoins l'équipage au Chapeau de paille, demander à voir immédiatement ce jeune garçon, nommé Zoro, pour le soigner de son mal. Il a guéri à ma seule vue, un univers de soleils venant brûler dans sa poitrine. Et on a traversé les jours jusqu'à maintenant toujours de la même façon : Zoro constamment après moi, à demander mon attention.

Un silence cueille la fin de sa tirade et il soupire de dépit quand ses yeux chutent sur Chopper qui ronfle au sol, ses petits membres en étoiles et son ventre rond montant-descendant.

* * *

\- Néh ?

Nami lui lance un drôle de regard acéré alors Usopp ravale sa langue.

Ils sont tous réunis sur le pont du Sunny qui est presque blanc de soleil, et il essaie de se planquer de Zoro. Il sait que l'épéiste l'a déjà repéré mais il s'étonne qu'il ne fasse rien. Il reste avachi contre le mas, Chopper installé entre ses jambes. Mais Usopp ne tente pas le diable et reste sagement immobile, baigné dans l'ombre de Franky.

\- Comme je disais : on va former des groupes de deux et y aller.

Le canonnier déglutit et a envie de demander « où ça ? aller où ça ? » puis il se souvient qu'ils viennent d'accoster la côte d'une île et que Nami ne peut parler sûrement que de ça.

\- Je vais aller avec notre ingénieur.

Il regarde la navigatrice acquiescer en direction de Robin, et sent le torse de Franky vibrer sous son « super ». Peut être qu'il s'est accroché à ce dernier un peu trop. _Sacré froussard_.

* * *

Usopp ne sait pas si c'est possible, mais son intuition a dépassé les cent-pour-cent de confirmation.

\- Deux-cent-trois-pour-cent, bredouille-t-il.

Il s'est retrouvé avec Sanji.

\- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ?

Il sursaute et fait un bond gigantesque en arrière quand il percute le dos du dit-Sanji.

Le cuistot le regarde étrangement, les sourcils haussés. Alors Usopp le regarde tout pareil. Ils sont là, comme deux idiots, à se regarder avec les sourcils haussés.

* * *

\- Hé, les amis !

Toute la silhouette d'Usopp frise. Quelque part il perçoit Sanji se fendre de rire.

Puis Chopper finit par tirer sur son pantalon parce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas retourné. Chopper veut dire Zoro.

\- Je suis content de vous croiser les amis, babille-t-il en passant sa langue sur un énorme bonbon turquoise et couvert de sucre.

Dans son ton, il y a une part de soulagement. Ce que remarque tout de suite le maître cook :

\- Tout va bien, Chopper ? L'abruti s'est perdu, c'est ça ?

Usopp fronce les sourcils, parce qu'il voit l'intérêt coincé sous les traits du jeune blond. Alors il se souvient que Zoro est son amant l'air de rien, puis qu'il a fantasmé sur ce dit-amant qui veut – l'air de rien – son agonie. _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohm_ –

\- Mon esprit me brûle ! Faîte le sortir ! se met-il à hurler, en se tenant la tête et en courant.

\- Mais ferme ta tronche, bon sang. Tu vois pas que Chopper nous explique quelque chose.

La voix de Sanji grince, mais sa semelle de chaussure aussi, juste sur le front d'Usopp.

En fait, avant que Zoro ne vole à travers la façade d'un bar et n'atterrisse dans la rue, Chopper leur raconte que le second s'amuse à titiller un gorille immense.

* * *

_Quatre cent soixante-deux pour-cent !_

Quand ils s'échappent tous en courant – Zoro trop écroulé de rire pour combattre l'homme qu'il a provoqué – et que le fameux Gorille – qui est en fait un homme un vrai de vrai qui ressemble à l'animal avec des cheveux jaunes poussin – lui trouve un air charmant, après qu'il soit tombé dans une robe en voiles, en sautant d'un toit.

Usopp ne peut que prendre ses jupons en main et courir plus vite.

* * *

Son seuil d'intolérance explose quand il atteint les _cinq cent pour-cent_.

\- Stop ! hurle-t-il.

Gorille s'arrête, incline la tête sur son épaule et fronce les sourcils.

\- Jesuispasunenanajesuispasattiréparleshommesdonctuarrêtesçamefoutvraimentenrogneetmalàl'aisecequetufaisbordel !

Gorille ouvre deux lèvres épaisses et violettes sur du silence, avant que ses yeux ne se fendent en deux cœurs fluorescents.

\- Arrête ! crie Usopp, parfaitement effrayé.

Il se rend compte qu'il lui piétine la tête quand il se retrouve essoufflé d'avoir trop sauté. Puis qu'il remarque que Chopper, Sanji et Zoro ont fuit.

* * *

La nuit est tombée. Il regarde la voûte, sa peau encre percée de gamètes scintillantes, puis cesse quand il trébuche une troisième fois.

Le chemin du village jusqu'au Sunny le calme. Il bougonne au départ et finit par s'effrayer d'une ombre, alors il rigole bêtement.

\- Regarde Usopp, en fait ça marche ! Ça marche ! babille Chopper quand il arrive sur le pont.

Le canonnier s'immobilise. Parce qu'il y a Zoro avec Chopper. Le médecin lui caresse doucement la tête et est perché sur ses épaules.

Usopp déglutit quand le sabreur lui lance un drôle de regard.

\- Pardon ! hurle-t-il en partant en courant, les bras en l'air.

* * *

\- Tu me promets qu'il dort ?

Les paupières de Luffy se pincent et le capitaine rigole.

\- Mais oui mais oui, fait-il, en agitant sa main devant sa bouche. Tu peux sortir. Zoro roupille.

Usopp fronce son nez, regarde de manière suspicieuse Luffy. Puis son ventre gargouille.

\- Argh, j'ai vraiment trop faim, chouine-t-il.

\- Va en cuisine.

\- Sanji va me tuer !

Luffy s'éloigne en rigolant, jouant des épaules.

* * *

Usopp se décide à passer la porte après plusieurs minutes à bougonner devant. Il est gonflé à bloc.

La première chose qu'il remarque: le dos bronzé, les épaules larges et noueuses, puis la taille musclée et les cuisses blanches serrées autour. La deuxième, il la comprend: Zoro et Sanji.

Il hurle.

\- Mon esprit ! Mes yeux !

Trois bras sortent du mur et l'étouffent.

* * *

_Mille bisous, _

_Charlie. _


End file.
